Dark Love
by Drownedinlight
Summary: This is one of those infamous “Sasuke is a vampire… blah blah blah… he finds Sakura… blah blah blah… they end up together… blah blah blah…” So yeah xD But mine actually gets to the point where he… aaaahh can’t spoil it! FINISHED! Review onegai!
1. Bite Me

Dark Love

By Tsuki

Disclaimer: I do not own any contents of the story except for the story idea itself. If any of you think this is like your story, it isn't (or wasn't supposed to be). This came from my head and is original to me.

AN: OK, before you kill for not keeping up my other stories, lemme say two things. One: I'm not done with them. Still… slowly… writing. Two: I write stories rapidly until they bore me or I find something else to interest me. I will still write them on days when I have nothing to do (I update a lot more during the summer and breaks). So, my other stories WILL get updated, just not relatively soon. Oh, yeah, and one more thing: my spellcheck no longer works (grrrr for Word 97…), so there may be a lot of spelling and gramatical errors. I'll try and proofread it, but I'm not too great at that, so sorry! Ok, I'll shut up now.

This is one of those infamous "Sasuke is a vampire… blah blah blah… he finds Sakura… blah blah blah… they end up together… blah blah blah…" So yeah xD But mine actually gets to the point where he… aaaahh can't spoil it! Review at the end please! (Psssst this is slightly AU)

Chapter One: Bite Me

Sakura sat down on her couch, which was now fully equipped for her long night of movies. The couch had three total cushions on it: the left one holding cheesy popcorn, soda, and a few napkins; the right cushion holding buttered popcorn, about ten boxes of candy, around thirty DVDs loosely stacked, and wheat thins and that really good cheddar cheese in a can (omg yuuum); and of course, the middle cushion held none other than Sakura herself!

I mean, what else would a single teenage girl be doing on a Friday night, right?

She decided to watch a thriller first so she wouldn't be able to fall asleep later. (AN: I'm not gonna put any specific names of movies in here so that I don't have to add them as I go in the disclaimer . )

About three movies later she was running out of snacks (at about two in the morning) so she had to go to the kitchen and get more. Her kitchen was the only room in the appartment with a window in it, and that window was open on the hot summer night.

Sakura shivered. "Man, it must have dropped five degrees since I was in this kitchen!" she said to herself. She walked over to her thermometer. The temperature was slowly and constantly dropping right in front of her eyes.

"Damn, what's going on?" she asked herself as she walked over to the window. She put her hand outside and it was perfectly warm out there.

Sakura blinked in confusion. _Why is it just cold in here? I don't have AC… the freezer's not open, either!_

She quickly turned the heat slightly on and went back to her movie.

"A vampire's presence always make a place colder…" she heard a husk voice say.

Sakura's eyes widened. "Wh-who's there?" she asked. She heard something land behind her and felt the presence coming closer.

A cold, pale hand carressed Sakura's neck and she began to shiver again. _A… a… vampire! In my appartment… Oh, Lord, I'm going to die!_ But at just the right moment…

Hyuuga Hinata, one of Sakura's best friends, burst in the door. "SAKURA-CHAN! YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS!" (AN: Ok… so Hinata's a little out of character here…)

Sakura jumped at her friend's outburst. She turned around and nothing was there…

"Oi, Hinata-Chan! It's 2:30 in the morning! What in the damned hell could you have to tell me _right now_?" asked a ticked Sakura. She had actually… wanted to see the vampire.

"Well, since I knew you were watching movies and wouldn't be watching the 2 AM news, I decided it was important for me to tell you myself!" exclaimed Hinata.

"And that would be…?"

"Sakura-chan… there have been numerous vampire sightings lately. It seems everyone in Konoha knows about this vampire, but it still kills about five people a night. I just wanted to warn you," finished a now breathless Hinata.

"I already know, Hinata-chan," sighed Sakura, "He was just here."

Hinata gasped. "Did he bite you? Are you okay? Let me see your neck!"

Before Hinata could tackle and examine her, Sakura put a hand in front of her to stop the hyper girl. (AN: Okay… so Hinata is like a female Naruto in this fic, ok?)

"No, he didn't bite me. He was going to just before you rushed in here. Then he vanished. I don't know if he's still here or if he's roaming Konoha for new blood," stated Sakura.

"Want me to stay over here in case he comes back?" asked Hinata after a moment of silence.

"No, it's alright. I can handle myself pretty well."

"Alright, if you're sure," said Hinata hesitantly.

Sakura nodded in confirmation and Hinata left without another word.

"Come out, Sasuke-kun," ordered Sakura when Hinata was gone.

A cloaked figure came out from the darkness. "How—?"

Sakura sighed. "After all those years we were friends, you don't think I'd be able to forget the voice of the boy I once loved?"

Sasuke grinned, bearing his large white fangs. "Of course not," he said simply.

"But do tell me, when did you become a vampire? You're all the rage in Konoha," said Sakura with a hint of sarcasm.

"I was bitten a few years back and lived, making me a vampire."

"And now you have to hunt and whatnot, am I correct?" continued Sakura. Before he could answer, she spoke again. "Why did you pick me to feed on? I'd think you'd at least be kind enough to spare a childhood sweetheart."

"Sweetheart? Barely," grunted Sasuke. "I've been wanting to see you again, but I can't let you go without killing you—you know too much."

Sakura sat down on her couch, her back to Sasuke. "Pity."

"Yes, it is," Sasuke agreed. He began to carress her neck again. "I guess this is goodbye, Sakura."

Sakura smiled. "I guess it is."

Just then a voice popped in Sasuke's head. _'You idiot! Make her your mate! You must have one by the next full moon or else _you_ will die as well! Seize the opprotunity!'_

"Ne, Sakura-chan, I thought of a better idea," Sasuke finally announced.

Sakura blushed. _He called me Sakura-chan!_ she thought. "And what would that be?" she said cooly.

"Rather than killing you," he started, "I could just make you a vampire as well…" He paused before finishing. "…and my mate."

Sakura stood up, eyes wide and blushing madly. "What!"

"If I don't have a mate by the next full moon, I'll die. And if I _have_ to mate, it might as well be someone I care about," Sasuke said with a smirk.

Sakura turned to face him. _He cares! He cares about me_, she thought excitedly.

Sasuke moved towards her and bore his fangs to their full extent. He grabbed her neck and moved his head to it. "Sakura-chan… this will only hurt for a moment…"

He slowly sunk his fangs into her neck deep enough to mark her blood, but not enough to kill her.

Sakura let out a scream of pain for about five seconds. _It's like a thousand knives piercing my neck!_ she thought. Before she could pull away from the sharp pains, she passed out in Sasuke's arms.

He licked his lips from the blood. "A mate and meal in one," he told himself. He placed her on the couch beside him and left through the window, as he had come.

Ino, Sakura's neighbour, came in a few minutes later, having heard her scream.

"Sakura-chan!" she shouted, rushing to her friend's side. "You're so pale and cold…"

Ino began to investigate Sakura's body for what might have caused the scream. She thought of everywhere _but_ Sakura's neck until she had checked every single other place. Finally, Ino looked at her neck and saw the bite mark.

"Oh, Lord… Sakura-chan's been bitten!" exclaimed Ino. "Dammit, Sakura! Don't die! I'll call Naruto! He can save her, Sakura! Just hang on!"

Ino rushed to Sakura's phone and dialed Naruto's number. (AN: Naruto has a fascination with vampires in this, ok?)

After about twenty minutes, Naruto finally came in.

"Godammit, you bastard! What the hell took you so fuckin long?" shouted Ino.

"Calm down, Ino!"

"Calm down! My best friend has been bitten by a vampire! _Bitten_! For all we know she could be dead by now!" screamed Ino.

Naruto tied her to a chair with some spair rope he had (don't ask why…). "Shut up and let me investigate the bite. She could still be alive." He began taking tools and doing creepy stuff to the bite.

"How?" asked Ino, starting to calm down a bit.

"Well, one, the vampire might not have drained all her blood. And two, he could have made her a vampire as well," said Naruto. Now he was using a probe-like thing to go into her bite and see how deep it was.

"I won't accept that she's a vampire as well!" announced Ino, very determined that the case was result number one.

Naruto sighed heavily as the probe-like thing came out. "I'm sorry, Ino-san…"

"What? She's dead?"

"Ne, she's not. But the bite's not very deep. It just barely reaches her blood stream…"

Ino's eyes widened. "N-no! He's marked her! She's a vampire!"

Naruto untied and hugged the now sobbing girl. "I'm so sorry, Ino-san…"

"Wh-what should I d-do?" Ino asked, shaking.

Naruto began to pack his things. "She'll be out for a few days, her body is transforming. Most likely, if you leave her alone, the vampire will come back for her and teach her to hunt. If you stay with her, the vampire most likely won't reveal itself to you, and he won't come back. Sakura will either kill you and then die of starvation, or just die. So, I'd suggest you leave a farwell note to her and don't come back."

He walked out of the room and Ino fell to her knees. "Sakura-chan… how could this have happened?"

She left the next evening, having tended to Sakura all day. She left a note that said:

_My dearest friend,_

_How this has happened, I do not know. I regret not being able to save you in time from the monster that has claimed you. Naruto says this vampire will come for you. I did some research today, and the next full moon is tomorrow night. That is when you will have to have killed at least one person. Also, I read that vampires turning females into vampires this close to a full moon are mating. I have no idea what you're going to be put through, but stay strong. Someday come back and see me. I'll love you always, vampire or not. You're my sister, not by blood, but by friendship. Don't ever break the bonds we had, Sakura-chan…_

_Ino_

AN: Aaaaaaalllll done! Eek that was long At least to me it was. Hehe Next chapter… Sasuke comes to claim his prize! Now all of you review! RIGHT NOW! gets to work on Resistance


	2. Huntress

Dark Love By Tsuki 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the concept of this story.

AN: I have a creepy feeling that if I don't update this story some of you are going to murder me. hides So I'm going to update to save my life and the suspension in yours!

Chapter 2: Huntress

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and immediately felt pain in her mouth. She ran to the kitchen and got some food to eat so that she could null the pain somewhat. (AN: Really, if your mouth hurts, try eating. Biting on something helps!) She took about ten pain killers over the next hour but the pain still did not go away. She finally got some gum and that got rid of most of the pain if she constantly chewed it.

After about two hours of struggling with her teeth, Sakura sat back down on the couch and noticed Ino's note. It confused her because she did not yet know she was a vampire.

_What on Earth is Ino talking about?_ she thought.

Curiosity kills the cat, or the new vampire, they say.

Out of curiosity, Sakura went to her bathroom to look at herself. She was deathly pale, but felt great (still chewing her gum, that is). She smiled to the mirror and revealed her fangs.

Sakura's eyes widened and she let out a small scream. _Holy shit! Ino's note makes sense now! I'm a fuckin vampire!_

"Surprised?" she heard a voice say.

Sakura spun toward the doorway and saw Sasuke standing there, grinning evilly.

"Wh-what the hell did you do to me?" demanded Sakura.

Sasuke smirked. "I told you this was the other option besides killing you."

"What? Turning me into a goddamned vampire like your bloody self!" shrieked Sakura. Her pale face turned slightly red in anger.

"You'd best keep quiet, Sakura, we don't want anyone finding out your little secret, do we? Konoha _hates_ vampires," said Sasuke. He was enjoying every second of her anger.

Sakura reached up to slap him, but a terrible pain formed in her stomach. She fell to the ground, clutching herself. "I'm suddenly… so… hungry…"

She crawled to the kitchen and shoved some chips in her mouth, but it did nothing to satisfy her growing hunger.

Sasuke followed her in. "You need to feed on blood, Sakura. Human food will do nothing for you now."

"So first you alter my body, put me out for an entire day, and now I fuckin can't even eat! I have to kill people?" screamed Sakura.

Sasuke stepped back. "You don't have enough energy to drain an enitre human right now. We can go find a stray dog or something."

He walked over to her and picked her up bridal style. "I'll carry you."

Sakura blushed amidst her anger. _S-Sasuke-kun's carrying me!_ she thought excitedly.

Sasuke carried her in the shadows for a few hours until they came to a farm on the outskirts of the city. "This'll be the safest place right now because no one in their right minds comes her after dark."

"Why?" asked Sakura.

"Because," he answered, "The most vampire sightings have been here. Anyone who's come to kill them here has never returned… human."

Sakura gasped and Sasuke set her onto the ground, which she collapsed on right away.

"I'll bring you a horse. Let's hope you have enough energy to kill it all the way," said Sasuke.

A couple minutes of intense pain later, Sasuke came back with a beautiful black foal.

"This one's a baby, so it'll be easy," said Sasuke.

Sakura felt terrible taking the life from something that had just received it. But she couldn't ignore her hunger, either. So she crawled over to the struggling foal and grabbed its neck.

She bore her large, white fangs and sunk them into the foals neck. It whinnied and kicked and struggled for about ten seconds then fell to the ground dead and drained.

Sakura stood up and almost threw up. "That tasted… terrible!"

Sasuke chuckled. "It'll take a few weeks to get used to the taste."

Sakura grunted and Sasuke picked her up again, but this time put her on his back. "Until tomorrow night, you can come over to my place. It's best not to go out during the day unless you want major migraines."

Sakura nodded and did as he said. Suddenly a thought struck her mind, _what am I going to do about my friends? Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and all of them! I can't just abandon them!_

"Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura.

"Hn."

"What about my friends? I can't just not tell them and leave them to wonder 'Whatever happened to that nice girl, Sakura?'"

"If they even just look at you, they'll be able to tell. And Ino already knows, right? So, if they ask, she will tell them," Sasuke said dully.

Sakura sighed and shut up the rest of the way to Sasuke's house. When they got there, it was pitch black in reality. But to the vampires, it was just normal light.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, what do you do for fun? What do you do all day?"

"Fun?" questioned Sasuke. "I dunno. Watch TV, talk with friends on the phone, read, normal inside-stuff."

"But that's so boring!" whined Sakura.

"You're so annoying," stated the Uchiha bluntly.

"Don't say that, Sasuke. I know it's not what you really feel. You wouldn't have turned me into a vampire if you had thought I really was annoying. You would have killed me right then and there," said Sakura matter-of-factly.

Sasuke smirked. "You're right. You're a beautiful kunoichi who has capitvated me and serenaded me into loving you."

Sakura sweat dropped. "Okay, okay, sorry for pushing. Enough of the sarcasm."

Sasuke walked up and whispered in her ear, "Who said anything about sarcasm?"

Sakura blushed and looked at him staring at her. "S-sasuke-kun…"

He closed the small space between them with a press of his lips to hers.

"Sakura-chan… will you be mine? Will you stay with me forever?" whispered Sasuke.

"Y-yes, Sasuke-kun…" she answered shakily.

He bore his fangs and bit her neck again, but not to drain any blood. This time it was to claim her as his mate.

AN: Bwuahahahahaha! I leave you there! Lol Okay sorry for the very short chapter… I just wanted to quickly update. . The next chapter will (hopefully) be a lot longer and juicier! Bmwuahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaa!


	3. Breaking Ino

Dark Love By Tsuki 

Disclaimer: Yeah I'm tired of a disclaimer, just look at earlier chapters. If you're too lazy to see that I have disclaimed what need be, then for all you know, I _do_ own Naruto. So back off xD jk jk!

AN: I don't think I've ever updated out of fear for my life before (coughIronButterflycoughcough)… so, to once again save my life, I'll update for you guys. I'm really into this almost as much as you all are I love my kind reviewers! Keep reviewing! Luv ya!

Chapter 3: Breaking Ino

"Where the hell is Sakura?" demanded a furious Tenten.

Ino, Hinata, and Tenten were all eating lunch at a café, waiting for Sakura.

"I can't believe she'd blow us off like this!" continued Tenten, "I mean, after all we've been through as friends, she's never stood us up!"

"There has to be a good reason for her actions," said Hinata quietly.

Tenten pounded her fist on the table. "What reason could be more important than having a tradition Sunday lunch out with you're best friends!"

Hinata scratched her chin. "She could have found someone…"

"Like… a guy?"

Hinata nodded. After a few moments of silence, both girls broke out laughing and stopped when they noticed Ino not laughing.

"Ino-san?" asked Hinata, "Are you okay?"

Ino remained silent for a moment. "I'm… fine."

"Come on, you haven't said a thing all of lunch. What's up?" persisted Tenten.

Ino sighed. "Nothing."

Tenten and Hinata looked at eachother incredulously.

"Okay… if you really don't want to tell us…" whimpered Hinata.

The three sat in silence for about ten minutes.

"OKAY, WHAT THE HELL, INO! WHAT DO YOU KNOW THAT WE DON'T?" shouted Tenten, gaining more than a few looks from the people nearby.

"…"

"Tenten, calm down. Obviously it's bothering her, what she knows," sympathized Hinata. "Who is it about?"

Ino looked at her drink. "It's about… Sakura-chan…"

"The for goddamned sakes, tell us!" demanded Tenten.

Ino sighed. "I… can't…"

"Is it something bad?" asked Hinata.

"In a sense… but I still can't tell you…" whispered Ino.

"Listen, Ino, if there's something about Sakura-chan, as her friends who care deeply about her, we _need_ to know," Tenten nudged her worriedly.

"You're right. But not here…" sighed Ino, "Let's go to my appartment."

Without saying a word, the three girls went to Ino's appartment, the neighbouring one to Sakura's.

"Alright," Ino started, "Two nights ago I came over to Sakura-chan's because I heard her scream in pain. When I got there she was out cold on her couch, pale as a ghost. I… found a bite mark on her neck, so I called Naruto over. He said she had been bit by a vampire, but she wasn't dead. That means the vampire who bit her meant to make her a vampire as well. He came for her last night and they've been gone since."

"Hold the phone and call the operator! What the damned hell did you just say? Sakura's a vampire? _Our_ Sakura!" shouted Tenten.

Ino and Hinata both shushed her.

A tear fell down Ino's cheek. "And something in me keeps saying we'll never see her again… that Sakura-chan's gone… forever…"

Hinata and Ino began sobbing together, and Tenten was pacing the room. "

"Can't we communicate to her somehow?" inquired Tenten. "And who the fuck is this bastard who turned her into a vampire?"

"I… I don't kn-know…" Ino said through sobs.

"There's gotta be some way to find her!" declared Tenten. "I'm calling Naruto."

About half an hour later, Naruto came in and immediately comforted the sobbing Ino. Hinata had stopped crying and was comforting Ino as well.

"Alright, you idiot, tell us how to hunt vampires," demanded Tenten.

"Hunting?" questioned Naruto. "I don't think you want to hunt. All you want to do is find them, right? There's this barn on the outskirts of the town. There have been numerous vampire sightings down there. Almost every night vampires go there to socialize and feed. I'll bet my money you can find Sakura-chan there. But I'd be careful. Vampires can smell human blood miles away, so you might not live to see her if you go there."

"We'd do anything for our Sakura-chan, right girls!" exclaimed Tenten.

The other two nodded.

"Then it's settled! Tonight we'll hunt… er… find Sakura-chan and that bastard that marked her!" Tenten announced, punching the air.

"Alright, Sakura, get up and get dressed," Sasuke ordered, "It's almost nightfall and we're going to have to take you to that barn to hunt again."

Sakura ignored him and pulled the covers over her head. "But… it's so flippin bright out right now!"

Sasuke walked over to the bed and tore off the covers. He kissed her softly on the lips. "Get up or I'll make you get up."

"Oh? And what will you do, Mr. Fantastic Vampire?" mocked Sakura.

Sasuke got on the bed straddled her bare body and started tickling her in… er… very… _interesting_ places.

Sakura began to laugh uncontrollably and finally got up and dressed.

"You are such a bastard," she said playfully.

"Hey, I told you I'd make you. And look what I did," said Sasuke triumphantly.

Sakura smiled and kissed him again.

Then… she felt the terrible hunger and collapsed to the ground.

"Why is this damned hunger so intense?" growled Sakura.

"It's like you're an infant. They have to eat all the time because their bodies are just set to work. You're vampire body is new and it will take a lot of food to get it going straight."

"Wow. That sounded so intellegent, Sasuke-kun," Saskura mocked again.

When the clock stroke midnight, Sasuke carried Sakura back to the barn. But this time there were other vampires there as well.

Everyone gave Sakura a cold stare as she waiting for Sasuke to bring her a foal again. She felt embarassed to have to resort to a foal while everyone else could kill humans. But most of her feelings were frustration towards her undying hunger.

Sasuke came back and she drained the foal he had brought her.

"She… she just killed a foal!" whispered Tenten in shock. "I thought Sakura loved animals!"

"It's her nature now, Tenten, she can't help it," Ino whispered back, protecting her.

"How are we going to get her attention without being killed?" pondered Hinata.

"Maybe we could throw some pebbles at her," suggested Tenten.

"Yeah, if you want every fuckin vampire here to notice! They have very keen eyesight and hearing!" stated Ino.

"Then why can't they hear us now, Ino?" asked Hinata.

"They probably can!" she answered.

The man that was with Sakura left her with a kiss and she stood unconfortably by herself.

"That bastard! How dare he kiss her!" Tenten whispered in disgust.

"I knew I heard people back here," a voice said from behind him. "How stupid can you humans get? Wandering to the very source of vampires. Did you think you could possibly get rid of us all?"

"N-no! We just wanted to talk to an old friend!" Hinata said.

"And who would that be? Me or Sakura?"

All three girls, confused, turned around. "SASUKE!" they all almost shouted.

"Wh-wha… why… how…?" questioned Ino.

"If you're wondering, I'm that 'bastard' that turned her into a vampire. She's my mate. And I'd suggest you three let go of her. Humans and vampires shouldn't interact any more than death and life. It's a split second they meet, one moment you're alive, the next you're not. And that's all we should be doing with each other," snapped Sasuke.

Tenten stood up. "You'll let us talk to Sakura or else!"

Sasuke grinned. "Or else what? You really think a simple human could beat a vampire?"

Sasuke felt a cold gun against his head.

"She could with a silver bullet," growled Ino. As much as she hated to hurt her beloved Sasuke-kun, she had to do what she had to do.

"Hn. I'll let her over to talk to you three, although I have no idea why she would want friends like _you_," smirked Sasuke as he left to get Sakura.

Sakura walked over to them a few minutes later.

"Girls!" she exclaimed. "How did you find me?"

"Through Naruto," said Tenten, "Sit down and shut up. We want some answers. First of all, how could you blow off our Sunday lunch!"

"Tenten! Look at me! I'm as pale as death and I have huge white fangs! People would notice! And I can't go outside in daylight! It's like a killer migraine! I'd die from too much light! You have to understand, Ten-chan…" explained Sakura.

"Oh, yeah, and while blowing us off you go and make damned love to some guy you used to have a crush on that's been missing three fuckin years!"

Sakura began to cry. "I'm sorry, Tenten! Goddammit, it's not like I begged for this to happen! I didn't even want it or expect it to! But what do you expect of me now? Do you want me to expose myself to the entire village and have them burn me at the stake? Would you have me die to eat lunch with you?"

"Yeah, Tenten, think over what you're saying," said Hinata while hugging Sakura.

"You're lucky she hasn't bitten you yet, Tenten. I'd shut my mouth if I were you," Ino snapped.

"I can't believe you guys would side with her!"

"Maybe it's because we can all see how irrational you're being! Just listen to yourself, Ten-chan," said Ino, "We need to support Sakura right now and help her through this, not bring her down."

Tenten sat down next to Sakura. "They're right. I'm sorry, Sakura."

(AN: Awww! Sap moment!)

Tenten hugged Sakura.

Suddenly Sakura smelt something really tasty-smelling. _The blood… Tenten's blood… it smells so good…_

Sakura bore her fangs but Sasuke pulled her away just in time.

"Look, you three, leave Sakura alone now that you've said your goodbyes. If she stays around humans too long, whether she wants to or not, her vampire instincts will kick in and you will all be dead. So just forget about Sakura… like you did with me," ordered Sasuke. He then took Sakura back to his house.

"Sasuke, they said some things back there that made me think," muttered Sakura. "You really did alter my entire life…"

"Are you regretting becoming mine?"

"Part of me doesn't at all, but the other, larger part, really does."

"Sakura, nothing you try can make you human again," said Sasuke. He pressed her up against the wall. "I know it'll take you a while to accept it, but you're mine now, whether you like it or not. You're going to be mine… forever… Sakura-chan…"

Sasuke pressed his lips passionately against hers and suddenly, there were no more regrets or worries…

AN: Bwuahahahaha! Another chapter done! I made this one longer, too! However, this one wasn't as dark as the other ones… prepares for flames I'll try to make the next chapter darker…

Okay I need to know if you guys want more SasuSaku action or if you want more like… vampire-ish killing and shtuff action… review and let me know!

I love all my kind, faithful reviewers so much! Here's a thanks to all the nice (and threatening) reviewers I've had on chapters one and two:

blackXheart (much love to my first reviewer!), BloodyFang92, UchihaSakura87, JusticeDream, Drownedinlight, astrocosmos, sakurablossom56, Iron Butterfly of Kinzan, Kurenai Chinoumi, sweetmaiden, inuyashaHELP, boredteenager, crazed-AKI66, wolfs, rebecca lee, Sakura4eva, Michiyo-Chan, Jillie, and Jays Arravan

And much much love to UchihaSakura87, Iron Butterfly of Kinzan, sakurablossom56 and inuyashaHELP for reviewing both chapters! I love all of you! (Okay, now I'm just being redundant xD)

Please review, right now!


	4. Surprises

Dark Love By Tsuki Disclaimer: In first chapters… 

AN: Wow. I'm really getting somewhere with this. However, the only reason I continue is to stay alive. I am also placing an official restraining order on Iron Butterfly… I just want to live and be happy! I got a mix of answers for "SasuSaku" or "vampire gore" … so I'll see if I can fit both into one chapter.

And I really do greatly appalogize for taking so long to update. I've been at a writer's block…

Chapter 4: Surprises

Sakura woke up and saw Sasuke next to her. She suddenly remembered the past few days: her turning into a vampire and now living with her mate, Uchiha Sasuke.

_It's amazing how a few days can alter the course of your enire life…_she thought before getting out of bed.

She looked at the digital clock, it was six in the evening.

Sakura took a shower and got into a black bodysuit she had taken a fancy to (AN: Yay for ideas from Underworld!).

It had been three weeks since she had changed. Her friends knew about her secret and sometimes tried to visit her at night (taking the risk of being killed). She was also able to hunt and kill on her own, which she usually spent all night doing to fill her stomach which never seemed to be satisfied.

Sakura jumped out the window and began walking down the street, looking for someone who might be stupid enough to come out at night. If that didn't work, she'd go inside houses and look for people asleep.

Two things became very apparent to her: Konaha was growing more aware of vampires' presence, and that they were starting to hunt down the vampires.

Naruto had almost killed her twice before realizing who the vampire was. Ino had made him swear on his life not to touch Sakura or Sasuke, no matter how many people they killed.

_I swear Naruto is a dangerous friend…_ Sakura thought.

After roaming Konoha's streets for about three hours, she finally decided to break into a house or two or more…

The first one was an old man. He should have thanked her for killing him: he was a fossil.

The second person she killed was a middle-aged woman who was working the night shift at a deserted grocery store. Risky place to kill… unless you disable the security cameras.

And the last person… whoo, boy…

The body fell limp as Sakura licked her lips. "That had to be the best one yet."

"Neji-kun?" called a voice from the door.

_Shit! I know that voice!_ Sakura screamed in her head. _Fuck! I just… Neji… Tenten will never trust me again! I'll be lucky if she doesn't kill me!_

Sakura fell to her knees and began to cry.

"Who's in there? Sakura-chan is that you?" called Tenten. After a moment of sifting thoughts through her head and thinking why Sakura might be crying in Neji's room…

"HOLY SHIT, OPEN THE DOOR, YOU BITCH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO NEJI-KUN!" shouted Tenten.

Sakura could move. She was shaking violently. "How… could I have…"

Tenten busted down the door and rushed in only to see her Neji dead and Sakura crying over the body.

"Sakura… please tell me you didn't…"

Sakura shakily nodded. "I… I'm s-so s-sorry…"

Tenten's eyes widened. "Sakura, how could you! You knew Neji and I were dating! How could you do this to me!"

"I-it was d-dark… I-I couldn't s-see who I was k-killing…" sobbed Sakura.

"Goddammit, I knew this would happen! I knew you would end up killing someone we loved! And look, you did! DAMN YOU!" screamed Tenten, standing up.

Tenten took a gun out of one of Neji's drawers and loaded it with a silver bullet. (AN: Why she has one, I have no idea…)

"Tenten, don't do anything irrational…" stuttered Sakura, standing up and backing away.

"Irrational? IRRATIONAL! You're telling me not to be irrational when my best friend just murdered my boyfriend?" snapped a very annoyed Tenten.

She pointed the gun at Sakura and slowly advanced. "I didn't want to have to hurt you, Sakura. I love you, you're my sister, but when you kill Neji-kun…"

"I said I'm sorry, Tenten!" beggedSakura. "Just, calm down!"

Sakura took her phone out of her pocket and dialed Hinata's number and then hung up. She knew Hinata would follow the call.

Tenten then began to chase Sakura around the appartment.

"Tenten, don't make me kill you, too!"

Just then Hinata and Ino burst down the door and came in with huge guns.

(AN: Grrr…. Stupid Microsoft Word 97 stabs This is the third time I've had to type thise next scene!)

Okay, no they didn't. Tenten already took care of that…

Hinata walked in a screamed. "Neji-san!" She ran over to the body and began weeping over it on her knees.

Ino ran in, having heard Hinata's scream. She grabbed Tenten's wrists to keep her from shooting Sakura, who then collapsed to her knees, panting.

"Alright, what in goddamned hell is going on here?" demanded Ino.

"I didn't mean to kill—"

"FUCK YOU, BITCH! YOU KNEW IT WAS HIM! IT WASN'T AN ACCIDENT!"

"N-Neji-s-san…"

Ino sighed. "Nevermind, I'll answer that. By the looks of it, Sakura, you bit Neji and he died. Tenten found him and got so mad that she decided to kill Sakura, too. Sakura called Hinata and me for aid, and Hinata is now bawling her brains out over Neji, her now dead cousin. Am I right?"

Tenten and Sakura nodded and Hinata kept sobbing, which Ino took as a yes.

"Alright, girls, we need to accept Sakura for what she is now. Don't you see that she didn't mean to hurt Neji? To keep herself from dying, she has to kill others. Neji just happened to fall victim. We have to realize that Sakura might kill some of our loved ones, but she tries her hardest not to. We can't let her being a vampire ruin ten years of friendship between us three, alright? So, Tenten, suck it up, your boyfriend is dead. You'll find another. And Sakura, start checking who you kill and try not to kill any of the people who are close to us. And Hinata, I'm so sorry, but if you don't stop crying, you're going to loose all the water in your body and shrivel up and die."

"H-how can you say that, Ino? 'You'll find another'! Neji was one-of-a-kind!" whined Tenten, begginning to cry.

Sakura walked up and hugged Tenten. "I really am sorry, Tenten…"

Tenten hugged her back. "I am, too, Sakura-chan… I don't know what I would have done with myself if I had actually killed you…"

Ino went and tore Hinata away from Neji.

In the end, they were all sitting and crying together. How touching. (AN: Gag me…)

"Sakura," snapped Sasuke, appearing out of the shadows.

Sakura wiped her tears immediately and stood up.

"I told you three to stay away from her," Sasuke growled as he took Sakura and left.

"Sasuke!" shouted Sakura when they arrived at his appartment. "That wasn't the time to come and snatch me away! They needed me!"

"Look, Sakura, humans and vampires just can't be friends. You really need to learn that," grumbled Sasuke.

"You're just jealous because I actually _have_ friends!"

Sasuke smirked. "No… I'm jealous because they get more love from you than I do." He pinned her against the wall with his hands and kissed her intensely.

"I want you for myself," he whispered into her ear, making her blush.

"S-Sasuke-kun…" she stammered before being captured with another kiss.

Sakura wrapper her arms around his neck and he slowly moved her away from the wall and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Sasuke pulled back with a grin on his face.

"I want to take you out somewhere," said Sasuke.

"B-but where? Anyone in their right minds would think—"

"If we dress right," Sasuke interupted, "We can look just like any normal goth."

"But where would we get the clothes and makeup?" questioned Sakura.

"I have makeup and clothes for me. I'll just go break into some store and get some for you."

Sakura frowned. "Sasuke, stealing is wrong."

"I'll leave money, then. We can't shop anywhere right now, can we?"

Sakura sighed in defeat. "I guess not…"

Sasuke smirked and kissed her again. "I'll be back soon."

After he left, Sakura sat down and watched TV. The horror movies on TV that used to frighten her now seemed like children's shows.

_These wanna-be's don't even know the half of horror…_ she thought.

Sasuke came back with clothes for Sakura. He himself had baggy black pants with straps and buckles everywhere on them (you know, the gothic kind), a black skull shirt, and a black trenchcoat over it all. (Oh, and the black boots!)

Sakura had the same style of black pants and a skin-tight black shirt with various rips in it with black Vans (AN: like mine… 3 xD). Sasuke had also gotten her a black wig to put over her… pink… hair.

Both had the excentric goth makeup: looots of eyeliner and black lipstick.

Yup. They were ready for the goth world. And it was only 2 in the morning.

"Ready?" asked Sasuke.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun. But where are we going?"

"A concert."

"Concert?"

"Yup."

"Who?"

"Goth bands."

"I don't really like metal…"

"You will."

"How can you be so sure, Sasuke-kun?"

"You're a vampire. All vampires like this stuff," finished Sasuke and he grabbed Sakura's hand and left.

(AN: Didja follow all of that? xD)

After waiting through an hour-long line, they finally headed in. Just as Sakura had thought, the music was nausiatingly loud.

_How can this be called music?_ she thought, _It's screaming into a microphone. That requires just about as much talent as rap: none. _(AN: Sorry if you like rap, I hate it. And I'm the author so I win :3)

Sakura decided to just give up hating it and eventually, since it was a four-hour concert, gave into the music. She even began head-banging with Sasuke, much to her amusement.

Even though she didn't know the words to the… er… music, like all the gothic people around her (including Sasuke), she attempted shouting along as well. That didn't last.

After a while she just decided to enjoy the time she had with Sasuke.

Afterwards, Sasuke took her out to get some pizza. (AN: Yum!) True, it didn't fill them at all, only blood did, but it still tasted good, right?

Right!

"Oh my goodness, Sasuke, it's been months since I've had pizza!" exclaimed Sakura in delight as she downed an entire pizza by herself.

"Glad you like it," he responded, smiling.

When they got home, they both crashed on the couch.

"That really was a lot of fun, Sasuke-kun," said Sakura, giggling, "Especially the concert."

"See? I told you that you'd learn to like that type of music," stated Sasuke triumphantly.

Sakura giggled again. "Yeah."

Sakura brought her on his lap and kissed her on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Sasuke-kun…"

AN: Anyone else but me notice I always end chapters with fluff? xD Anyway, I'm placing a restraining order on Iron Butterfly and Tsunade and UchihaSakura. You three are really starting to scare me hides

Once again, I am very sorry it took me so long to update! Spring break is now officially over, so I'll probably only be updating once a week or so. Just… don't kill me, okay! I'll be working on this every chance I get!

And gasp that was 7 entire pages in Word (not including my end notes!). Yay for long chapters! Hope you guys liked it! And, if it's not too much to ask, can you click that little button to the left below this paragraph? Write something nice and not threatening! Yay! Arigatou gosaimasu, ja ne


	5. And So It Begins

Dark Love By Tsuki Disclaimer: First chapters 

AN: And I thought I took a long time updating _last_ chapter. Boy, this took weeks! I am sorry, I've been occupied by my schoolwork and friends and video games. But I really hope this chapter is good. I pretty much have the rest of the story in my head, which will only be a few more chapters, so enjoy it while it lasts. (PS: There will be a lot more action starting this chapter on!)

Chapter 5: And So It Begins

Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 18

Sex: Male

Occupation: Vampire Hunter

Marital Status: Single

Relationships: No known family, in a relationship with Hyuuga Hinata

Accomplishments: Hunted and killed seventeen vampires

"Impressive."

"Seventeen is a lot for one man alone."

"He might be just what we're looking for."

"But he doesn't seem like the type to start something this big."

"True. We'll have to take something he likes and keep it captive until he does what we want."

"His girlfriend."

"Hyuuga?"

"Hai."

"Good evening, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed as Sasuke dragged himself out of his bedroom.

"Ne, Sakura, what are you watching?" he asked as he seated himself next to her on the couch.

"I'm watching the news. It really is sort of funny. They keep on saying how they can never catch any vampires. Funny how Naruto never end up on the news, with all of them he's slain," babbled Sakura as Sasuke began to wake up.

He ws half-listening to Sakura, and half-watching the news. They were declaring war. The Hokage was declaring war against the vampires.

"And then this one time—"

"Sakura, shut up. Listen."

Dumbfounded, Sakura closed her gaping mouth and turned her head towards the TV. Sure enough…

"How the Hokage plans to get the war started, we do not know. Some of our reporters claim that Tsunade-san is going to use vampire hunter Uzumaki Naruto to start it off. Others say they are going to send an army down to the farm later this week. In other news, Konoha's—"

Sakura shut off the television.

"No way. They couldn't send Naruto against us. We… we'd have to…"

"Kill him," finished Sasuke since Sakura began crying. "Sakura, he's a loser. Just accept it."

"How can you be so cold, Sasuke? If it wasn't for Naruto, I would have never completed my transformation because Ino would have taken me to a hospital and they would have killed me! As nerdy as he is, Naruto is my friend! I won't let him die!" shouted Sakura.

"I don't care what he _was_ to you. Humans kill vampires. They're our enemies. That's how it works," explained Sasuke.

"N-Naruto-kun…" cried Sakura quietly.

"Hinata's been what!" screamed Tenten.

"I know! It's like one second she was in her bedroom getting ready for bed, then the next she disappeared!" said Ino.

"How? Why?" questioned Tenten.

"Did you watch the news today?" asked Ino. She took Tenten's silence as a no. "They're forcing Naruto to start a war. And what a better way to do it then use his girlfriend as bait incase he doesn't!"

"Holy shit! That means he'll have to kill Sakura and Sasuke!" shouted a furious Tenten. "And if he doesn't, they'll kill Hinata! It's a loose-loose situation! Ino, what are we going to do!"

"Call Sakura. If any of us, she can save Hinata," ordered Ino.

"But… what if they catch her? If we did it they might just keep us prisoner… but if they caught a _vampire_, she'd be dead in two seconds flat!" protested Tenten.

"She can do it, Tenten. Have some faith. Plus, Sasuke is a mastermind at this kind of stuff. He can help her," said Ino.

"But Sasuke _hates_ us. Every time we're with Sakura, he comes and takes her away telling us to keep away from her!" Tenten argued fearfully.

"He's not doing it for us, he's doing it for her."

Tenten didn't say another word to Ino, but took out her cellphone and punched in "1", the hotkey for Sakura's number.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, my phone is ringing. I'll be just a moment," Sakura said, locking herself in the bathroom.

"Hello?"

"_Sakura-chan!"_

"Tenten? Why are you crying?"

"_Sakura, they've taken Hinata! The Hokage has taken Hinata captive as bait for Naruto to stop this war! Please save her, Sakura!"_

"Where is she?"

"_We don't know! But if you find the Hokage, you find her! Please, Sakura-chan!"_

"Alright, alright, Tenten. Relax, I'll get her."

"_Thank you, Sakura! If you need any help at all from Ino and I…"_

"Great! Meet me downtown in half an hour, okay?" 

"_Alright!"_

Sakura came out of the bathroom and went straight to the door. As she was opening it, Sasuke put his arm on it and closed it shut.

"Where are you going, Sakura?"

"Er… I'm going to…"

Sasuke glared at her. "The truth, Sakura. Tell me the truth."

"I… I'm going downtown…"

"Why?" questioned Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you can't keep me from my friends!" Sakura suddenly shouted. "I don't care if vampires and humans can't be friends, I'm trying! I'm saving Hinata, Sasuke! She's been taken captive by the Hokage!"

"Sakura, you can't! It's way too dangerous for someone like you!"

"Oh, so now I'm weak, too! Well all the more to leave then! Goodbye!" shouted Sakura as she slammed the door and ran out.

She arrived downtown right on schedule.

"Sakura-chan!" Tenten and Ino shouted in unison.

"Wait… where's Sasuke?" asked Ino. "He didn't let you come here alone, did he?"

"No, he didn't. I left on my own," stated Sakura.

"Is that alright? I mean, it could seriously start something between you two," said Tenten.

"Yeah, but I don't care. My friends and my home are more important than his judgement. He can try and try to keep me from you but from now on it's my choice," explained Sakura triumphantly.

"If you're sure…"

"Let's go find Hinata!" said Sakura quickly.

The other two nodded and they began exploring every nook and cranny of the downtown streets that they could.

"Ne, Sakura, Tenten, there's a light on in that alleyway. And the door's open. Let's go in," said Ino.

They all walked inside the little doorway the way in the alleyway.

"Ssh… listen…" Sakura whispered.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata screamed. The three girls gasped.

"So, Mr. Uzumaki, will you do it?"

"Naruto-kun, don't! I can handle myself!"

_Thwack!_

"KYAAA!" screamed Hinata, this time in pain as a whip cracked against her bare stomach.

"I won't let you be hurt anymore, Hinata! I'll do it!"

Hinata had tears streaming down her face hotly. "No, Naruto-kun!"

"That's a good boy! Now go to the farm and finally start this!"

"STOP IT!" someone shouted.

"Sakura, what are you…!" Tenten and Ino whispered.

"If you lay your filthy hands on Naruto or Hinata once more, consider yourselves dead!" ordered Sakura.

Tsunade stepped from the shadows. "Ne, Sakura, look at you. It's been years since I've seen you last. Oh, what's this? You're so pale. And you… your teeth…"

Sakura bore her fangs. "I can't believe you would do this, Tsunade-sama!"

"How… Sakura… how did you…"

"Shut up, Tsunade!" ordered the Hokage.

Tsunade stood stunned by both the Hokage and Sakura, who looked so viciously ready to kill them, she almost already thought herself dead.

"She's a vampire walking right into our trap. Take care of her, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened and he stared at Sakura. He took a silver bullet and loaded it into his gun, but didn't do anything after that.

"Hurry up!" ordered some ninja standing near.

"No, Naruto-kun, don—KYAAAAAA!"

The whip cracked again and a hot stream of blood flowed from Hinata's stomach.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER!" screamed Sakura. She immediately jumped on the man and bit his head off.

Ino and Tenten winced at the sight of her best friend decapitating someone.

"Now, Naruto!" demanded the Hokage.

Naruto held the gun up but did not fire.

For minutes on end, Naruto was looking intensely at the blood-stained Sakura, who glared right back.

"Goddammit! Fire it or I will!" shouted the Hokage. He took the gun and shot it right then and there.

"SAKURA!" screeched five voices as the silver bullect pounded Sakura's chest.

Ino and Tenten came running out and caught Sakura before she fell. Tsunade took the liberty of rendering the Hokage unconcious, and Naruto took the opprotunity to set the near-naked and blood-covered Hinata free, who fell limp in his arms.

"An ambulance! We need an ambulance!" said Tsunade worriedly.

"No!" snapped Naruto. "They'll kill Sakura! Bring them both to my house, I can stop the bullet from poisoning her if we hurry!"

Everyone but Tsunade ran to Naruto's house. She stayed behind until the Hokage awakened.

He Hokage began to laugh menacingly. "I declare this war started, Tsunade. Round up the troops. Tonight, we're finally getting rid of those demons!"

AN: Yay! Another chapter done! I think that one turned out quite well! And it was LOOOONG overdue (what was that, two weeks?)! I'm sorry I turned Tsunade and the Hokage evil, but hey, they're doing what they think is right for Konoha, right? Right!

I look forward to your reviews!

P.S.- Please log in if you can to review. I like replying to them, which I can only do if you log it. So please don't be lazy, it's not very hard. You can do it on the same window you review in. Sankyuu!

Ja ne!


	6. Dreams

Dark Love By Tsuki Disclaimer: Early chapters… 

AN: I'm so proud of myself for getting this far in this story! It might not be far to a lot of people, but seeing as most of my stories don't get past chapter 2, it's a lot for me. Anyway, I don't want to say too much. But I do want to say that I _think_ this is probably the second-to-last chapter of this story. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Dreams

Blood. Death. Mourning. And worst of all…

_She was dead too_.

The person who he had been trying to save…

The person who he had been trying to find…

The person who he had fallen madly in love with…

_Sakura_.

He screamed her name and shook her, but nothing happened. He shook her violently, searching for answers. But she didn't answer a single one.

Her body fell paler than it normally was.

Her body fell limp.

Her body fell into his arms, lifeless.

Sasuke jolted up in his bed.

"Sakura!" he shouted.

No answer.

_Shit_, he thought, _she still hasn't come home_.

He knew what he dreamed of. It was the future if he didn't find her.

"Goddammit. I should have listened to her. A war between humans and vampires isn't what we need right now!"

"Exactly what I say."

"Who's there!" demanded Sasuke.

Some jumped out of the shadows and tackled him, knife in hand. He caught it just before it stabbed his neck.

The moonlight revealed a face.

"Tenten…"

Tenten was crying hot tears. "You goddamned son of a bitch! Sakura's gone! We can't find her! Do you know what the last thing she said was? Of course you don't, you fucking left her go! It's all your goddamned fault!"

"Tenten, what did she say?" asked Sasuke, trying to keep his cool.

"She fucking said she was going to try and stop this damned war! Do you know why?" shouted Tenten. "She wanted to fucking protect you!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. _I thought she hated me…_ he thought.

Tenten had rolled off of him. She was sitting in her knees, her head in her hands, crying.

For some reason unkown to him, Sasuke took her in his arms and helf her while she cried.

"We'll find her, I promise…"

"I knew I should have killed the damned Hokage while I had the chance," growled Sakura.

She was soaking wet—it was raining.

There was one thing on her mind: To stop the war from going too far. And the way to do that was to kill the Hokage, no matter how obsurd or irrational it seemed.

Sakura heard a sound like footsteps—thousands of them—against the flooding streets. She quietly took out her gun and loaded it. Then she went into an alleyway and watched the what was now an apparent mob grow closer.

The mob's chant slowly became audible to Sakura.

"Bring them down! Murder the killers! Hunt them all! Bring them down!"

Sakura took gulped and looked out at the mob. She couldn't see the Hokage anywhere.

"Shit… Lord, take me now…" she muttered before finally standing up. She walked out in front of the mob, bearing her fangs at them and growling.

Everything turned silent. The only sound was that of the rain falling hard on the pavement and sidewalks.

"Where is he?" Sakura hissed loudly for everyone to hear. "Where is your godamned Hokage?"

She got no answer.

"Don't make me ask again, or God help me, every one of you will be slain!" she shouted.

Still the street remained silent.

It's as if they were marching out to war but didn't expect any enemy to actually show.

Her stomach lurched. She needed to feed soon, she hadn't since she had left Sasuke (which was about five days).

_Sasuke-kun… I'm doing this for you…_

"Still won't answer me? Then I'll keep to my word."

Sakura fired the gun and shot one of the men in the front. They all swarmed her and began to attack. She then knew she was hopelessly outnumbered and couldn't win.

_Knock knock._

"Who is it now?" asked an irritated Ino. She opened the door to reveal a wet and exhausted Tenten.

"Tenten?" called Hinata from behind Ino.

Ino nodded and Tenten came in. Just as she was shutting the door, it was swung open again.

"_You_," hissed Ino. "What do _you_ want, you filthy son of a bitch?"

"Good to see you, too," said Sasuke sarcastically.

"I wasn't joking, _kusotare_. What the hell do you want?" snapped Ino.

Hinata had taken Tenten into the bathroom and began cleaning her up.

"Don't I get some credit for bringing your friend home?" questioned Sasuke.

"No," said Ino icily.

Sasuke shut the door behind him. "My, what a friendly bunch you three are. First Tenten tries to kill me, then you tell me to go home as soon as I bring her to you."

"And rightly so," growled Ino. "You made our precious Sakura-chan run away!"

"You don't think she's precious to me, either!" countered Sasuke, leaving Ino silent.

"Go and find her."

"What?"

"You heard me, I said go and find her!" repeated Ino. "Sakura will die out there against the entire city by herself. Hinata and I are trying to find where the Hokage is by hacking the city's systems. Go find Sakura."

Without another word, Sasuke left.

"Did you find her?"

"Yes, ma'am. She foolishly tried to take the entire mob on her own. We easily got her."

"Tie her up in the pole on the roof. Hide guards all along it. I'm sure her mate will come for her. If not, we'll have Naruto take care of her for good."

"Yes, Miss Tsunade."

Sakura woke up to cold rain falling on her body. "S-Sasuke…"

"Is that his name?"

"_You bastard_," snapped Sakura as the Hokage came up to her.

"Is Sasuke the name of your mate, Sakura?"

"Why would I tell such human filth like you?"

"Ooh, fiesty. Why are you upset, my dear?"

Sakura growled at him. "Shut up, you son of a bitch. Don't play games with me."

"Alright, I won't. Would you rather I kill you here and now?"

"I'd bite your head off before you could lay a finger on me, even if I am tied up."

"Strong words for the position you're in, my little flower." He was just about to grope her when strong arms grabbed his arms.

"Please don't mess with her, Hokage-sama," said a stern female voice.

"T-Tsunade-senpai…"

"I'm so sorry, Sakura, that it had to be you…"

"Don't say such shit. You know that you planned Sakura to be bait all along."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke?"

"Sasuke…"

"Your guards weren't very alert, Hokage-baka, I got a decent meal and easy killing," said Sasuke with a smug look on his face.

"Were they now? Well then, maybe Tsunade and myself will be more of a challenge to you? Oh, and to speed things up, I'm going to release Sakura into the war below. It has started," smirked the Hokage.

Sasuke looked over the edge of the building. Sure enough as the rain poured, the humans and vampires were fighting to the death. Being outnumbered by far, the vampires were slowly loosing.

"We will soon rid thise town of you hideous creatures," said the Hokage.

Sasuke bore his teeth and growled at the Hokage viciously.

Sakura, who had managed to bite her ropes off, had begun battle with Tsunade, as soon would Sasuke and the Hokage.

"Hinata, Ino, have you found anything?" asked Tenten as she sipped her hot coffee Hinata had made for her.

"Hai, but not on the Hokage's location. We found something that might stop this war in it's tracks—the reason the Hokage hates vampires," explained Hinata, who was also sipping coffee.

"What is it?" pondered Tenten.

"Well, it says here…

"When the Hokage was only five, his only brother was murdered by vampires to his face. After that he never left his house for two years. At the age of seven, he had just recovered from his brother's death. No sooner were his parents slain by the same vampires.

"He immediataley began training as a ninja," continued Hinata. "During his years as a jonin, he secretly found out all he could about vampires. When he finally became Hokage many years later, he began plotting this war with Tsunade.

"That's all it says."

"And that's where we are now," assumed Ino. "Where the war officially begins."

Tenten scratched her head. "But wait… the doesn't say how to stop the war."

"Well, it mentions something later about these two green orbs created ages ao by both vampires and humans. It has the power to grant one human a wish before destroying itself," Hinata explained. "The Hokage was probably looking for it… to kill all vampires. But _we_ can use it to stop the war, if we can only find it."

AN: Yay! Another chapter done! Now that I see this… there might be two more chapters. That all depends on whether or not I can get it all into one decent-length chapter. -

I really look forward to your reviews!

And where are my dearest reviewers, Iron Butterfly and UchihaSakura? I miss you two! (But much love to sakurablossom and inuyashaHELP for sticking by me!)


	7. Green Orbs

Dark Love By Tsuki Disclaimer: First chapters 

AN: Pei-chan is a smart person! (Please don't go read her review—it'll spoil the story!) I have no idea if this chapter will end the story or not. But by the looks of it, it won't. :D Read and Review!

Also, there was some confusion about the silver bullet shot to Sakura in chapter 6. Everyone was like "What happened? She died and now she's alive?" and shit. Well, she's not. It wasn't clear, so I'll explain it. The dream Sasuke had was triggered by Sakura being hit. And then he woke up when Naruto "healed" her. So there's a little fix up for you guys. Sorry about that!

And one more note: A lot of people are bugging me saying that Tsunade's the Hokage, too. _I know_! But in _my_ story, she's not! I _said_ this was slightly AU! And I'm the author, I can make any character how I want to! Cappiche?

Chapter 7: Green Orbs

"I don't even have the slightest idea where to start," sighed Ino.

"We can search the town up and down until we find them," Hinata suggested, sipping her coffee.

"By the time we did that, the war would already be over. Plus we can't even be sure that we would find them," said Tenten.

"Then let's brainstorm. What green orbs do we know of?" asked Ino.

The three tired girls sat in silence as they thought.

"Well… the museum released the twin emeralds a couple weeks ago. They were found in some tomb in Egypt. We could check out the exhibit real quick…" said Hinata.

"It'd be a waste of time," argued Tenten. "If they were that obvious, the Hokage would have long found them by now. What else do we know of?"

"The Mermaid's Pearls. They were on a cruise I took a few years back. They were perfectly round green pearls—just like orbs," Ino said.

Tenten shot the idea down yet again. "No. He would have found that, too."

"Alright, well what great and wonderful suggestions do you have, Miss Know-It-All!" snapped Ino, obviously annoyed.

"I don't know, I'm just being realistic!"

"Ladies, ladies!" shouted Hinata. "Look, we're all obviously tired and irritated by this. But let's just calm down and think rationally. Maybe the orbs aren't gemstones or rocks. What if 'orb' is just a way to describe something. What do you know that's an orb besides a stone?"

That left the other two thinking.

"Maybe a sphere of somesort… like a ball? Or a marble?" Ino suggested.

"But what type of balls are green?" pondered Tenten.

"Like… green-coloured marbels or even a child's ball?" questioned Ino.

"Good suggestions, but once again… too obvious," sighed Hinata. "Perhaps a light of some sort?"

"But who can harness an orb of light physically?" asked Ino.

"Maybe you don't need to actually physically hold them…" Tenten thought outloud.

"Maybe you're right! What if they were like… eyes? Green eyes?" Ino continued.

"But there are tons of people with green eyes! We'd never be able to find out who it was!" said Tenten, irritated.

"Well, who's the Hokage hunting that has green eyes?" asked Hinata.

It took them a few moments, but soon the girls all shouted, realizing the answer,

"Sakura!"

Sasuke did a round-house kick on the Hokage, who easily caught it and flipped Sasuke onto the cold, hard rooftop.

"Unchi!" grunted Sasuke.

"Come, Sasuke, is that all you can do?"

The Hokage laughed and put his foot on Sasuke's chest.

It was almost like an open invitation. Sasuke grabbed his ankle and flipped the Hokage onto the floor. He began throwing punches rapidly, but almost every one was caught.

Sakura briefly watched Sasuke with dismay. He had come to save her, but was only getting beaten.

"So… now is the real test, Sakura. Teacher against student. They say you had become my equal with all the training I put you through. Shall we see?" asked Tsunade tauntingly.

"Yes, let's," hissed Sakura. Without thinking, she threw a punch at Tsunade, who caught it and used her other hand to punch Sakura, who also caught it.

For a few moment, they stood, blocking each other's blow, neither wanting to stop incase the other might succeed.

Sakura took advantage of this and locked her hands with Tsunade's. She swung Tsunade around and flung her against the ground.

Tsunade, who had landed on her face, stood up and wiped the blood from her lips. She charged at Sakura with a balled fist.

She dodged it and jumped up from behind Tsunade, kicking her down from the shoulderblades.

Tsunade stumbled in getting up this time. "You've gotten a lot better at fighting, I must say, Sakura. I truly am impressed."

"You flatter me," said Sakura dryly.

"I should take the wish for myself with the Hokage is occupied," she said randomly.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but I don't give a damn!" shouted Sakura, punching Tsunade flat in the face. It was almost as if Tsunade was _letting_ Sakura win.

"There's a problem, though," said Hinata as the three girls walked down the street in the rain, searching for their friend.

"What is it?" asked Ino.

Hinata sighed. "The site said that once the wish is granted, that the orbs will be destroyed. If we wish the war to stop, will Sakura die?"

"Holy fuck… I hadn't thought of that!" exclaimed Tenten. "What in goddamned hell are we supposed to do now?"

"I don't know. Don't get irritated, Tenten. It won't get us anywhere. First of all, we should find Sakura," said Hinata calmly.

"Where do we start, though? Like Tenten said, by the time we searched the entire town, the war would already be over… with one winner," said Ino.

"There's three ways to find her. One: find Sasuke. Two: find the Hokage. Three: Find the major spot of the battle," explained Tenten.

"Good thinking. So we just follow the sounds of the fighting!" concluded Hinata.

The girls started running in the direction that they heard it. In about half an hour, they came upon a large battle between the creatures in front of a large business building.

Ino looked to the stop and saw the Hokage dangling Sasuke over the edge of the building. "SASUKE!" she screamed, but no one heard it, save her friends.

The other two quickly looked up and saw him as well.

"Let's go!" ordered Tenten. The other two girls followed her into the building, which was surprisingly unarmed.

They later found out why. All of the bodyguards and security were on the roof, watching the fight and waiting for a winner.

Just and Tenten was about to charge at the Hokage, Hinata grabbed her arm.

"Don't. It'd be an unfair fight if we helped," explained Hinata.

Dismayed, Tenten stopped. "I guess you're right. But isn't there something we can do? I mean, if we can't make the wish, what else is there left to do? Shall we go down and fight our own kind? Or should we make a speech—very likely only to be killed moments later?"

"I don't know…" Hinata whined. "What do you think, I…no…?"

The two girls looked around for their friend, and found her fighting the security and bodyguards.

"If we can't be in the actual fights," said Ino knocking one of the bodyguards out. "Then I say we destroy the backup plan."

The other two nodded and began taking out the henchmen, which were no doubt going to act if the Hokage or Tsunade fell.

"I must say, I expected much more from you, Sasuke," mocked the Hokage. "I thought a vampire would be much more of a challenge—they sure used to be."

"What are you talking about, old man!"

The Hokage answered with a punch in Sasuke's face. He was sorely loosing.

Tsunade watched Sasuke being beaten up and winced.

Sakura took the advantage of Tsuande being distracted and hit her neck, right where the pressure point is. Before she could realize what happened, Tsunade fell to the ground.

Sakura picked her up and put her on her lap. "Tsunade-sensei… I'm sorry…" She laid her back down on the ground (on her stomach, of course, so she wouldn't drown) before running over to her friends.

"What the hell are you three doing here?" demanded Sakura.

Ino knocked out the last henchman.

She glared at Sakura. "Why didn't you ever tell us that you could grant a wish?"

"What the fuck are you talking about!" snapped Sakura.

"Ino, Sakura, calm down," said Hinata in her usual peacemaker tone. "We found some disturbing news about you, Sakura. It explains why the Hokage wanted you, specifically."

"Great to hear! Let's go help Sasuke!" ordered Sakura, running to his side.

"Sasuke-kun!" screamed Sakura, but he wouldn't answer. She snapped her head around and glared at the Hokage. "You son of a bitch."

The Hokage laughed. "Stand up, Sakura. Let's end this."

Thinking he meant a fight, Sakura stood up.

"I wish…" he started, but Tenten knocked him flat to the ground, cutting off his sentence.

Sakura blinked and her eyes turned pure green. No white, no red, but all pure green.

"What is it you wish?" she asked in a monotone voice.

"Unchi! Sakura-chan, snap out of it! We don't want to make a wish!" yelled Ino.

"You must. I cannot return this girl's body unless you make your wish," the body said. They assumed it was no longer Sakura in there.

"I wish…"

"Hinata, don't! You know the outcome!" shouted Tenten.

"I wish for the war to stop."

"So it shall be…"

For a moment, it seemed the entire world turned bright green. The vampires all vanished, including Sasuke and Sakura, out of Konoha and into the woods surrounding it.

The feelings of hatred towards vampires left the humans.

The war… had ended.

"Sakura-chan!" shouted Ino, running inside the hospital room. "Is she asleep?" she asked the doctor worriedly.

The doctor sighed. "She's… in a coma."

"WHAT!" shouted three voices of her best friends.

"It's not looking like she's going to come out any time soon, and her body is in critical condition. We can't figure out why. It seems perfectly normal. We've had to conclude that she entered her coma by a severe state of shock," explained the doctor.

Hinata broke down in tears.

"This is all my fault…" she kept telling herself, no matter how much Ino and Tenten tried to tell her otherwise.

"Sakura-san… wake up, Sakura-san…" a voice kept calling.

Sakura stood up. "Where am I?" she asked. She stood in a pure white room.

"The wish was made."

"What wish?"

A woman stepped out in front of her. She had long, blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing a long, flowing white dress with gold jewelry and was holding a long, white staff.

"Who… are you…?" asked Sakura, nervously.

"I am Ortuna, goddess of luck. Many years have I dwelt inside of you, Sakura-san. You have been hunted by the Hokage, and I have evaded him thus far. He found out that through you, I can grant a wish.

"However, if I grant a wish, then I must leave your body, which would kill you. But the wish was noble, as were your actions to fight it. So I decided not to kill you," the woman explained.

"Ortuna-sama… what's going to happen to me?" questioned Sakura.

"You are not dead. You are in a temporary state until the gods decided what to do with you. While you are in this state, you may do anything you please. Goodbye, Sakura-san…"

"Wait…!" shouted Sakura, but the woman has already left.

This had made Sakura weery and tired, so she laid down on the floor and fell asleep.

"Sakura-chan…" whispered Sasuke through the window. Her skin was noticeably darker. He slowly opened her mouth, only to find no fangs.

_She's human again_, he thought, _how did this happen?_

He ran his finger along her face, and quickly left in case someone found him. Sure, the war had stopped, but vampires shouldn't be in a hospital, ne?

TWO YEARS LATER…

"Sakura-chan, ohayou. Guess what? Naruto and I had a baby. It's a little girl. Do you know what we named her? Sakura," said Hinata, talking to the still motionless body of her best friend, who was still in a coma. "She was born a week ago. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But enough about me, how are you? Has Sasuke-kun come to see you lately? He's our baby's godfather, and you'll be the godmother if you ever wake up."

A tear escaped her eyes. "Sakura-chan! Please wake up! I miss you so much!"

With that, Hinata left.

About twenty minutes later, Ino came in.

"Sakura-chan… how are you, sweetie? Sasuke moved in with me last week. We found that we can comfort the loss of you together. He still is an emotional wreck. What am I saying? You haven't left for good, right? You'll be back? Please?" begged Ino.

And so, she left as well.

When Tenten came in about an hour later, all she could do was sob. She couldn't control herself enough to talk.

After soaking the bed, the doctor had to force her out for Sakura's checkup.

"Sakura… wake up…" whispered Sasuke.

"Young man," said a deep, feminine voice.

Sasuke blinked and the world went white.

"You love her, do you not?" asked the woman. She appeared before him, just as she did before Sakura. Ortuna.

"I do, ma'am. I love her with all of my heart," said Sasuke.

"I am Ortuna, your girlfriend's patroness. I have spoken to the gods. I believe she was very noble and deserved a second chance, but the gods say we cannot alter fate," explained Ortuna. "So, Sakura must pass on."

"NO!" screamed Sasuke.

"I am very sorry, you must believe me," Ortuna spoke with comfort. "There is… one way to save her, if you are willing to pay the conciquences."

"I will. Anything to save her."

"Give your own life for her?"

"Even my life."

Ortuna raised her staff. "So it shall be. The girl lives, and you die in her place."

The gem at the top of the staff glowed brightly. Sasuke could feel the life being sucked out of him.

"You have done a noble deed, Uchiha Sasuke. Even though you are a demon from hell, I shall make you into an angel for what you did."

With that, Sasuke fell to the ground and the world turned back to it's normal colors.

"She's gone…" one doctor said. The heart monotors had stopped beeping.

"SASUKE-KUN!" shouted Sakura, suddenly jolting up in her bed. It was the first word she had muttered in two years.

The heart monotors immediately started beeping rapidly.

"She's alive!" the nurses around her rejoyced.

One nurse came up to Sakura about an hour later and took her to Ino's house.

"Goodbye, miss," the nurse said as Sakura got out of the car.

"He's gone, I can feel it," cried Sakura when the nurse left. She fell to her knees outside of Ino's appartment and began sobbing.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Do you hear that?" asked Ino from the other side.

"Holy shit it sounds like Sakura!" shouted Tenten, throwing open the door. And lo and behold, there she was, weeping on the doorstep.

They brought her in and tried their hardest to make her stop crying on her first day out of the coma, but they failed.

"Sakura-chan, if we can't help, then what's wrong?" asked Hinata, holding her child on her hip.

"S-S-Sasuke-k-kun's… d-dead…" sobbed Sakura.

"Oh, poor baby," said Ino, cradling Sakura in her arms. (AN: Not literally… like hugging and rocking back and forth.)

Tenten leaned close to Hinata and whispered, "How did she find out?"

Hinata just shook her head.

Sakura felt a warm presence around her. She shot up immediately and ran towards the window. She saw a blurred image of Sasuke with… angel wings? Hai, that was it. He was an angel now.

"SASUKE-KUN!" she cried, but he disappeared from her blurred vision. "S-Sasuke-kun… I love you."

AN: Omigawd. That has to be the longest chapter I've _ever_ written! 10 full pages in word! Well, that was the end of it! How did you guys like my story? It took a completely different turn that I had originally had in my mind. I had originally wanted it to be a five-year coma, but that seemed unlikely. And then I wanted Sakura to wake up from the coma blind and have to move it with Sasuke, but that quickly changed. And Ortuna was never even supposed to happen… no idea where that came from. So, uhm… anyway… please review!

If you want me to write an epilouge, give me ideas for it because I'm blank. xD

And, since this is the last chapter as of now, I want to thank everyone who reviewed my story through and through! I love you all so much!

I especially want to thank sakurablossom56, UchihaSakura, inuyashaHELP, and IronButterflyofKazan (forgive me if I spelt any of those wrong) who have to be the best reviewers I've ever had! Sankyuu! I love you all so much!

And I would also like to say that this is the first story I have _ever_ finished that wasn't a one-shot. So yay for me and yay for you now click that little purple button under this paragraph that says "submit"!


End file.
